Heart to Heart
by Pseudoscientist
Summary: During the Founders Ball Jeremy and Anna sneak away from the festivities.
1. Heart To Heart

Heart to Heart

"It's not too late to turn back" Jeremy whispered as surreptitiously as he could, smile not breaking as he and Elena walked the long driveway to the Lockwood residence, careful not to bump into the many other families making their way to the Mayor's manor.

Elena placed her free hand on his arm, a gesture of reassurance for her younger brother. "It's over a hundred years too late Jeremy. We're the last of the Gilbert line and one of the Founding Families. It would not do well for us to be absent from such an event and besides, it's only one night out of the year. I'm sure you can manage".

He would have liked to grump and whine his distaste and lack of enthusiasm for the event further but they had reached the porch where the Lockwood family, Mayor Richard Lockwood, his wife Carol and their son Tyler were stood, greeting the long line of guests to their home.

Jeremy sighed. Tonight was only going to be bearable if he could manage to avoid Tyler for the whole event, which didn't really seem possible in the confines of the house. Maybe if he could cajole one of the caterers into giving him a bottle of champagne than he could deal, or if not, just swipe one from the kitchen when no one was looking.

"Elena my dear, it's so good to see you" Carol Lockwood greeted, clasping the young girls hand, "And Jeremy my word, haven't you grown into a fine young gentleman". Both Gilbert's played their parts dutifully, shaking hands and kissing cheeks. Jeremy even found it within himself to smile at Tyler as they met, though the older boy couldn't manage to even feign interest. _"Jerk" _Jeremy thought as he and Elena moved off into the house.

After the niceties had concluded it was time for the festivities to begin, as was the custom at the Founders Ball the Founding families were the first to lead in the dancing. Stefan was to be Elena's partner for the waltz and Jeremy, who couldn't believe his good luck, was excused from the dance. Hanging on the fringes of the large room Jeremy watched as his sister moved with a fluidity he didn't possess, the smile on her face as radiant as she and her eyes never leaving Stefan's.

Jeremy was happy for his sister; she deserved some good in her life after all the crap that they'd endured. Losing their parents had hit them both hard, Jeremy more than Elena, and was the catalyst of his downward spiral into alcohol, drugs and depression. Years had passed now, Elena was a senior and graduating in the fall, Jeremy had put in the effort after months of ditching classes and had pulled his GPA up to a 4.0. He only had to survive another year at Mystic Falls high and he could apply for a scholarship to The American Academy of Art in Chicago, anything to get out of this small town.

Jeremy smiled when he saw Tyler and Caroline twirling around the floor. Though she tried her hardest to dance with style it was impossible not to notice how many mistakes the couple were making, thanks in large part to Tyler who looked about as graceful on the makeshift dance floor as a walrus trying to dance in a cabaret. It was a simply satisfying feeling to know that he was better than Tyler at dancing; though it wasn't something he would boast openly about, he didn't actively seek to become a punching bag.

"Word is there's unattended alcohol in the kitchen" Anna whispered in his ear. A small smile crept upon Jeremy's face as the eternally teenage vampire stepped to his side. "Nice to see you here" Jeremy whispered back, "I didn't think the Lockwood's would let you in".

"Oh they tried, but there's only so much a human can hope to achieve against a vampire. Keeping us out of parties will always be a lost battle".

A round of applause bought Jeremy's attention back to the room, his sister curtsying to her boyfriend and the crowd. "What a wonderful start to the evening's festivities" Carol Lockwood announced, stepping onto the floor with her husband in arm, "Such beautiful dancing, from the ladies at least". Laughter rippled through the crowd, all eyes turning to Tyler who had the good sense to keep his head high and laugh along with the crowd, even though his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"Come on, while everyone's preoccupied" Anna said, grasping Jeremy by the arm and dragging him through the throng of people, making their apologies to the guests as they bumped their way to the kitchen at the back of the house.

Anna made sure the coast was clear, waiting for the last caterer to leave the kitchen to make the rounds with little canapés and appetizers that Jeremy doubted would make a full meal for anyone here tonight. With an almost military precision the vampire and the human slipped in through the swinging door and crept along the outskirts of the room, a bottle in each of Anna's hand and a plate of spare hors d'oeuvres in Jeremy's. Nowhere in the house would be safe to secret themselves away for the next few hours so the only logical place was the woods surrounding the property.

* * *

"So tell me little human. Who tugs on the heartstrings of Jeremy Gilbert?" Anna asked, her tone more reminiscent of a mocking sibling than curious friend. "Little human?" Jeremy replied, question for question. She shrugged, "Term of endearment".

Jeremy snorted his disbelief and took a swig from the near empty bottle, liking the way the bubbles tickled as they raced down this throat. "Why does there have to be someone? I'm doing just fine on my own". It wasn't a lie per se, just not the entire truth. After Vicki the thought of a relationship just didn't sit right with Jeremy. Sure there were people in town he liked, had maybe even thought about dating, but now he felt lost and didn't know which way to turn.

"There's always someone Jeremy, it's the way the world works. The smile of a pretty blonde waitress, the eyes of the girl across the classroom, the ample breasts of Lucy Parton. No matter how hard you try to seek out a solitary life you will not find it. There are seven billion people on this planet and no matter where you turn you will find someone you like". Jeremy thought on her words and found a truth in them. Anna had been around for a long time before him and would probably still be around long after he was dead. She'd told him once that being a vampire was a very solitary existence, forever ostracized to the fringes of society lest people discover her dark secret and kill her for it, or at least try.

"Promise you won't laugh" Jeremy asked quietly, his eyes fixed firmly on the stars, so far away and twinkling like gems. "Of course I won't" Anna replied, the image of innocence that all vamps are famous for but rarely put into practice.

He took a deep breathe, steeling himself for the confession, to say the words out loud for the first time. "Tyler" he said, his voice unnaturally loud in the sudden quiet of the night.

Much to her credit Anna didn't laugh which Jeremy was somewhat thankful for, but she didn't say anything either. She was just looking at him like he'd announced he was the lovechild of Frankenstein's monster and Marilyn Monroe.

"You not joking" Anna said more as a statement than a question. Jeremy could only nod. There was a moment of silence, music drifting out across the dark space between house and woods and hidden insects the only sounds to be heard.

"But he's like a total prick" Anna suddenly said, her words causing Jeremy's anxiety to disappear and be replaced with confusion. "What? Are you serious? I tell you that I'm gay and the only thing you can say is the guy I'm crushing on is a prick". He had been expecting something from her, hesitation, confusion…something other than just a remark about his choice in guys.

Anna shook her head lightly, "When you've lived as a vampire for over a hundred years you learn to see the world in a different light. Nothing's black and white, just a perpetual shade of grey. You humans spent too much time concerning yourselves with labels and categories and cliques. You possess some deep wanton need to define the world around you, to believe that things cannot be fluid in their existence but rigid and unalterable. The truth of the matter is that everything that is or will be will eventually cease to be. The humans and animals will die out, the planet will become uninhabitable, the suns will implode, the galaxies will collapse and the universe itself will unravel and disintegrate". Jeremy listened to her speech, his attention focused on Anna instead of on the bottle. He supposed that an immortal life would be worlds different than a mortal one, almost as incomprehensible the meaning of life itself and with being an immortal you'd have a longer time to riddle it out and probably still not find an answer.

"You need to learn to take every opportunity given to you, to relish the moment and seize the day. If you like guys then like guys, go on dates, fall in love, buy a house, have 2.5 kids, grow old and die happy knowing you followed your heart and were true to yourself".

Her words struck deep, both in Jeremy and in herself. As a vampire Anna would spend an eternity walking the earth forever in the form of a teenage girl. Unless she found love with another vampire, or whatever they considered love in their world, she would be alone. She would never be able to let herself fall in love, she could never have kids and she could never die, she could only watch as the man, the human man, grew old and withered and eventually left her all alone again.

"Thanks" was all Jeremy could say. He gave her a brief smile and returned the look, but soon enough she wore an unfocused expression, her eyes gazing out at nothing as she retreated into her thoughts.


	2. Confused Hearts

There was nothing like a party to put you in the mood, and Tyler was definitely feeling it. The way the music seemed to swirl around him like it was tangible, like if he reached out his hand he could touch the heavy sounds of the bass or play with the thumps of the drums.

He couldn't remember who'd offered him the spliff but whoever it was he was eternally thankful. The Ball had lasted longer than he'd wished and to top it off he'd make a fool of himself dancing with Caroline. He hadn't even wanted to attend the bloody thing, but unfortunately as a Lockwood and the Mayors son he had an obligation to dress up and play the part he hated so much.

As he swallowed the dregs of whisky from his glass Tyler looked around the room. Matt and Caroline were getting cozy on the couch across from him, making moony eyed glances at each other and blushing like school girls. He was dumbfounded and yet somewhat proud of the fact that even after years of enduring friendship Matt had never become like Tyler. He didn't actively seek out girls just for a quick romp and then forget about them, Matt was a gentleman the likes of which Tyler was proud to know, yet he felt he'd never reach that pinnacle himself.

Elena and Stefan, much to his surprise, had chosen to stay with the rest of the group that included Bonnie, Damon and a select few friends from school. Whatever bottles had been found around the house still containing alcohol were passed out among the group, sips and gulps and shots being taken until there was no more. He could see even in his slightly intoxicated slightly high state the looks that Sarah...whatever her last name was, was giving him.

Not to say she wasn't attractive, it was just that she had a reputation around school, rumored to have been started by none other than herself that she never turned down a guy in need. He supposed in any other situation he might have tried her out, but there was someone else who'd caught his eye tonight.

Arm in arm with his older sister Jeremy had looked the very definition of handsome as he traversed the walkway and climbed the stairs to the Lockwood home. It should have come as a huge shock to him, the twisting of his guts as Jeremy extended his hand to shake, the way Tyler's tongue seemed not to work in his presence. His mind had drawn a blank, his thoughts all seemed focused on the youngest Gilbert. It wasn't until the boy was gone and in the house that Tyler returned to normal, or at least a semblance of normal.

Greeting the remaining guests and accompanying his parents as they made their speeches Tyler was able to forget, momentarily, about Jeremy. It wasn't until Caroline almost dragged him to the makeshift dance floor that he glimpsed him in the crowd, a bored expression on his face, an expression that he wore well and often.

"Tyler" Caroline snapped, pulling his attention away from the increasingly intriguing Gilbert. The music had started and Tyler found himself moving around the room trying to lead the dance but finding it difficult since Caroline obviously had the same idea. Suffice to say by the end of the dance both were somewhat flustered, shamed and annoyed at the other.

Whilst he was dancing, and which probably contributed to his shoddy performance, Tyler had been searching the crowd for the mop of brown hair and reserved expression of Jeremy. He couldn't explain the sudden shift in his attention or why Jeremy was the focus of most of his thoughts, nor did he really want to delve into his psyche for fear of what answers might be discovered.

Tyler was not an idiot like everyone made him out to be, he knew, albeit partially, what was happening to him. He…appreciated the male form, at least that was how it had been before. Seeing Jeremy tonight was stirring some odd feelings inside him, feelings that were confusing and scary and were best not lingered on. Despite all that Tyler wanted to see Jeremy again and not from across the room either. He wanted to talk to him, be close to him, and see if he can get the sullen boy to laugh. _I bet he's got a nice laugh to go with that smile_ Tyler thought.

That had been earlier in the evening though, hours had passed since then without Tyler catching a single glimpse of the boy who now plagued his thoughts. In an effort to force his mind elsewhere Tyler had taken to drinking, starting with some flutes of champagne as they were carried about the house but soon those run out and Tyler, needing the distraction, sought out the family's private collection.

"Has anyone seen Jeremy?" Elena asked, her question falling mostly on the deaf ears of those who'd either drunk too much or smoked too much or were snogging like pubescent teenagers as was the case with Matt and Caroline.

So no one else had seen him either, that piqued Tyler's interest. _Where could he have disappeared to?_ There were only so many places to hide in this house and there's no way he would leave without Elena, or at least without telling her.

He didn't know why, but it seemed like a good idea at the time to go for a walk, clear his head and possibly, though not the sole reason, find Jeremy. It wouldn't be the first time that Tyler had stumbled upon the boy out in the dark of the woods getting high or drunk or both.

It was a calm night, only a gentle if somewhat biting wind to complain about. The moon was waxing and the stars glittered like little lights, their light seemingly resplendent and awash of colour, reds and blues and greens and yellows. Or maybe that was the weed working its way through Tyler, making the world seem brighter and more surreal than the harshness that was reality.

"You really enjoy being enigmatic don't you?" he heard someone, a male, ask. Focusing ahead he could faintly make out the forms of two people amongst the shadows and trunks of the trees. _Jeremy?_ Tyler thought maybe he'd found the younger, slightly perplexing man, but he couldn't be completely certain. Creeping forward as best he could in his state, hugging to the tree line and keeping out of sight Tyler inched ever closer to the pair, their conversation becoming clearer, "…relish the moment and seize the day. If you like guys then like guys, go on dates, fall in love, buy a house, have 2.5 kids, grow old and die happy knowing you followed your heart and were true to yourself". It was a girl, definitely a girl speaking, _but she can't be speaking to the guy right? _ Tyler thought. A sudden unbidden thought came to mind, a thought he'd been hesitantly entertaining all night. The boy with the dark brown hair and that fringe that swept over his eyes, his smile that looked both innocent and devilish, and the dark eyes that seemed to guard so many secrets and were always staring at him. Maybe it was the whiskey or perhaps the weed talking, but Tyler, against all his prior misgivings and feelings, sincerely hoped that he would find Jeremy underneath the dark branches.

Step after step bought him closer, though to what he didn't yet know. It took him a while to realize his heart was beating fast and his breathing was labored, his palms were sweaty and he rubbed them against his pants.

"Why'd you think you like him?" he heard the girl ask. Tyler stopped in his tracks, his ears straining eagerly to hear the answer. "I don't know why". There was a pause, "Honestly I don't. Look there's no denying that he's hot and I would be lying if I said that his looks didn't play a part in my attraction, but weigh that against his stubborn, pig headed, narcissistic, dick of an attitude and he falls woefully short of what I should want in a guy". Well Tyler fit those descriptions to the letter and his cockiness and overconfidence did lend him a superior attitude, but what everyone didn't know was that attitude was false, a defense he'd learned to build growing up knowing he was different to other guys and never wanting anyone to find out.

"It's probably your hormones interfering with the rational parts of your brain, your primal urges recognizing he's an alpha male who could well give you one of the best rides of your life". He heard a derisive snort, "Right, so I'll just go up to him and say what exactly? I like you so even though I'm a dude and you're as straight as a ruler I want to ride you till the sun comes up".

Tyler was rooted to the spot, torn between revealing himself in the hopes of finding Jeremy, for who else could it be, or running back to the house and trying to forget what he'd just heard. _Not likely _Tyler thought as he stepped forward, heavy footed with his signature smirk on his face.


	3. Open Hearts

Anna first sensed him as he stepped from the house, the notable scent of alcohol and weed clearly distinguishable from the surrounding and familiar woodland smells. Oddly enough though, underneath those other scents she could detect faint traces of elm, oak and hawthorn.

At first she thought nothing much of his approach, figuring he was getting some fresh air or toking up again. Anna put him from her mind, instead focusing on the teenager beside her as he confessed what was perhaps his deepest secret, though it was something she'd known for quite so time. There were indications, there always was, a quickening of the heart, slight blushing, the way Jeremy's eyes would follow him around the room and the adorable, though sometimes annoying, stammer he got when Tyler's name was mentioned.

"I'm going to go get us another bottle" Anna announced, standing and making for the break in the trees that would lead her back to the house. "Uh…okay" Jeremy replied, having no choice but to stay put until she returned. Whilst the champagne had little, if any, effect on Anna, Jeremy was starting to feel light headed as the bubbles fizzed in his stomach and the alcohol dulled his thoughts.

Seeing as neither boy would make the move on his own Anna took it upon herself to get them together. The champagne was already working its magic on Jeremy and to her pleasant surprise she no longer had to worry about Tyler, the older boy having taken it upon himself to see he was readily uninhibited.

Tyler didn't even notice the vampire leaving the knot of trees, her preternatural speed and grace barely ruffling the leaves.

* * *

As he stepped amongst the tree roots he could make out the figure of Jeremy seated on the ground, semi reclined and looking upwards at the stars. "Fancy seeing you here" Tyler remarked, his voice cutting through the silent night and making Jeremy jump, literally.

"Wha..what..Tyler…uh" Jeremy's stuttering, along with his quite surprised expression almost made Tyler laugh, and he supposed under normal circumstances he would have, except tonight his mind was on other more intimate and unsavoury things. "Chill out Gilbert, I'm not here to start a fight" Tyler stated when Jeremy failed to string together a coherent sentence. _I just want to make you squirm, both figuratively and literally. _

In the dim night light it was hard to see whether or not Jeremy believed Tyler's statement, but it didn't really matter either way, he had his prize in sight and he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

"So what do you want?" the younger boy asked his voice slightly tremulous but he did well to cover it. _You_ was what Tyler wanted to say, but he would need to employ a more subtle approach than just an outright attack on Jeremy lips, no matter how inviting they looked in the half light. He took a step closer, his footfall silent though his breathing not so much. "I was just wondering what you were doing out here in the dark all by your lonesome?" Tyler had walked around the younger man in a wide half circle, perfectly positioning himself between Jeremy and the only way back to the mansion. Jeremy seemed to have realized what Tyler was doing a lot sooner than he would have liked for he took a few steps towards the nearest tree before he recognized that running backwards would only take him further into the woods. "I'm not out here alone" Jeremy answered forcefully, "Anna's out here with me".

Tyler looked around and all he saw was Jeremy and trees, "Unless she's particularly good at disguising herself and as inanimate object I think she might have disappeared, which only leaves you and me here".

Left without an escape or an excuse Jeremy accepted that he was at Tyler's mercy, "Fine, just do whatever you're going to do so I can leave" he said, closing his eyes and bracing himself for what he thought Tyler would deliver.

It was as though the fates themselves had intervened and blessed Tyler with fortuitous luck. Albeit he would rather have Jeremy be more willing than apprehensive but he'd learnt not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

In three quick strides he was in front of Jeremy, the younger boy slightly taller than himself. For some reason Tyler decided he liked that. With his eyes still closed Tyler took the opportunity to take a closer look at Jeremy. Not so long ago barely a week would pass without some altercation between the two, be it physical or verbal. During all those confrontations Tyler had never taken the time to see Jeremy, really see him.

Now he had that chance. Jeremy's skin had always been pale but under a night sky it seemed almost ethereal. His lashes were long and fanned and fluttered against his cheekbones, his lips were pressed together tightly but that couldn't hide their pink colour. Jeremy swallowed and Tyler watched his Adams apple bob up and down, _"God! I just want to taste every inch of him" _Tyler thought as forced himself not to jump him there and then.

He would only have one chance at this and he definitely did not want to screw it up. The youngest Gilbert had plagued his mind long enough and now he wanted him in every facet. "What are you wai…?" Jeremy didn't finish his sentence as Tyler cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

His mind went blank, for how long he couldn't say, seconds, minutes or hours could have passed and he wouldn't have known for nothing existed, nothing mattered in the world at that moment except for the feel of Tyler's lips on his own.

Though his mind was barren Jeremy's body felt like it was on fire, though a good kind of fire. His senses were in overload, taking in everything that was Tyler, the musky scent of his hair mixed with the fruity scent of his skin, the softness of his lips, the bump of his nose against Jeremy's, the solid feel of his chest and rippled abs as he pressed forward.

As quick and surprising and thrilling as it had been Jeremy could not hold back the whine that escaped his lips when Tyler pulled away. He even felt his hands rise to stop the older males retreat, but he caught himself before he did.

He opened his eyes and stared at Tyler, his chest heaving in sync with his own, his flushed cheeks and slightly dazed but lustful eyes, so dark they were almost black staring at him with an intensity not unlike their kiss.

His mind slowly started ticking over again, sensations rushing back to him, lost in the heat of the moment but so vivid now. _We…kissed. Tyler kissed me and I kissed him back_. If it wasn't for the fact that his lips were tingling and his heart was beating fast, Jeremy would have thought it all a dream, a dream he wished had never ended.

Jeremy wanted to say something but he feared breaking the silence that hung about them. In silence they were safe for they could pretend nothing had happened, to hide behind the silence like it was tangible. To speak however would sweep away the veil and bring the stark reality forward, that they had kissed…and they had enjoyed it.

It had to be done though, Jeremy needed to know what this all meant. Was Tyler just experimenting, was he drunk or high or both, or was he just setting Jeremy up and any second now the entire football team would jump out from the trees and mock him and or beat him up. "Tyler…"

"Don't" Tyler said.

Jeremy did what he asked. Part of him was actually relieved that Tyler had stopped him, but another part wished he'd had the courage to demand the answers he desperately wanted. Jeremy watched patiently however as Tyler paced from tree to tree running his fingers through his hair and looking confused. Finally he stopped his pacing and turned to Jeremy, "You're a damn pain you are. It's bad enough that I haven't been able to get you off my mind the last few weeks but you turn up tonight looking…" he indicated at Jeremy, "…_so _good and now we've…" he hesitated, "…kissed and now all I want to do is kiss you again and…".

That was all Jeremy needed. He crossed the small distance between them and pressed his lips to Tyler's, his hands finding purchase in his hair and on his hip, the sparks flying again as they embraced.


End file.
